In the darkness V: Search
by Lipurogry
Summary: Luego de los eventos anteriores, las naciones tratan de buscar a España, sin éxito. Tal vez, solo queda aferrarse a una única ayuda. SpUk


In the darkness V: Search

…

Sinopsis: Luego de los eventos anteriores, las naciones tratan de buscar a España, sin éxito. Tal vez, solo queda aferrarse a una única ayuda

Advertencias: T por temas oscuros, sangre y un poco de violencia. OOC. Posible Spuk

Hetalia no me pertenece

…

Ya habían pasado cinco días desde aquel extraño encuentro con España. Y las cosas no mejoraban para las naciones que lo buscaban.

Habían decidido no decir nada a las otras naciones, tratando de mantener aquel asunto en secreto para evitar muertes innecesarias. Pero todo se había vuelto más difícil.

Rumania y Noruega se habían ido de Estados Unidos, con la excusa de que irían a buscar algo que los ayudaría a encontrar a España. Pero no habían regresado todavía.

Los pocos que habían quedado del grupo habían investigado todo lo que habían podido, pero habían desistido rápidamente, ya que no había nada en las noticias que indicara alguna pista sobre España, por lo que decidieron, a regañadientes, volver a sus territorios.

Romano estaba caminando por los pasillos del edificio, inquieto. Su equipaje estaba en el hotel y dentro de unas cuatro horas, le tocaría irse. Él era el único del grupo que no se había ido a su hogar, y eso le ponía nervioso. No le hacía gracia quedarse solo en el edificio, justamente cuando su ex cuidador había sido secuestrado por un demente "caballero inglés".

—¡Romano!— Lo llamo alguien a sus espaldas. Al voltearse vio nada más y nada menos que Noruega y Rumania.

—¿Dónde se habían metido? — Les reprocho este, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo —Los demás ya se han ido a sus países—

Rumania frunció el ceño al escuchar eso.

—Eso solo complicara más las cosas…—Susurró para sí, bajo la mirada de Noruega y Romano—Deberemos vernos otra vez. Pero no puede ser aquí— Añadió en voz alta

Eso confundió a Romano, quien no entendía a que venía todo aquello.

—¿Entonces dónde? — Pregunto levemente irritado— Les recuerdo que España está atrapado en algún sitio del mundo con la agradable compañía de un inglés, que además de mago es un loco—

—¿Puede ser en Nápoles?— Inquirió Noruega, que no había hablado desde el inicio de la conversación. Romano alzó una ceja.

—Si—

—Avísales a todos que nos veremos allí dentro de dos días— Romano frunció el ceño. ¿¡Dos días!?

—Es muy poco tiempo— Protesto el italiano— ¿Cómo se supone que todos estarán allí en un tiempo tan corto? —

—Diles que tenemos una información importante— Contestó Noruega, con una expresión estoica. Solo sus ojos mostraban una inquietud palpable —Sobre España—

…

Cuando Romano llegó a su casa en Roma, encontró una gran ola de trabajo con la que ponerse al día. La mayoría eran trámites burocráticos habituales, que se habían multiplicado escandalosamente durante su ausencia.

Con un gruñido, el italiano sureño empezó a llamar a los que habían estado con él en aquella reunión: Alemania, Prusia, Estados Unidos, Francia, y Portugal. Cada conversación fue una verdadera tortura mental, explicando lo que le habían dicho Rumania y Noruega.

Todos vendrían a Nápoles.

Cuando termino, Romano se sentó ante su escritorio con expresión hastiada. Tenía que adelantar todo el trabajo que pudiera antes de ir a Nápoles.

"_Espero que estés bien, España_" Pensó _"Si no yo mismo me encargare de darte un puñetazo"_

…

Aunque España no estaba bien. En ningún sentido.

Estaba acostado en una cama, inmóvil y pálido. Al lado de él, estaba Inglaterra, sentado en una silla y bebiendo una taza de té.

Para un extraño, era un hombre cuidando de un amigo o pariente enfermo. Pero solo unos pequeños detalles daban a entender lo que realmente pasaba.

La respiración de España era irregular, casi forzada y su frente estaba cubierta por sudor frío. Inglaterra solo observaba aquella escena, con expresión calculadora.

Había algo que estaba fallando en su hechizo en los últimos días. Aunque el hechizo "suspendiera" la voluntad y la conciencia de Antonio, hacía poco –durante su estadía en Estados Unidos- el hechizo había tenido una leve falla, provocando que Antonio desapareciera por unas cuantas horas. Y tenía una leve idea de que era lo que había "fallado".

La voluntad de Antonio era demasiado fuerte, y eso había quedado demostrado en la forma que estaba luchando contra los efectos del hechizo.

Pese a estar molesto por aquello, en cierto punto se sentía asombrado y ligeramente divertido.

Por lo general, la mayoría de las personas cedía a las oleadas de recuerdos y pensamientos negativos que evocaba el hechizo demasiado rápido, pero hasta los momentos España no había terminado de ceder.

Pero Inglaterra sabía que no pasaría mucho antes de que la voluntad de hierro del castaño se desmoronara por completo, o al menos eso pensaba al ver la dificultad con la que respiraba el hombre.

Se levantó de la silla y se fue. Después de todo, tenía mucho que hacer.

…

Los dos días siguientes pasaron rápido para Romano, quien se tuvo que ir a Nápoles para organizar la reunión. Las naciones que había llamado habían llegado en el transcurso de ese tiempo. Primero llegaron Portugal y Estados Unidos, y después llegaron Francia, Prusia, Alemania, Noruega y Rumania.

Todo el grupo se encontraba en la sala de un edificio, en Nápoles. Todos estaban sentados en una mesa circular en el siguiente orden y de izquierda a derecha: Prusia, Portugal, Alemania, Estados Unidos, Rumania, Noruega y Romano.

Rumania tenía al frente de él un papel doblado y una cajita de madera.

—Les hemos pedido que vinieran aquí por motivos que seguramente Romano ya les habrá dicho— Comenzó este, mirando a todos los presentes—Se trata de España—

—¿Y qué saben de él? — Pregunto Alemania, preocupado. El rostro de Rumania se ensombreció.

—Creemos que Inglaterra está tratando de destruirlo mentalmente… con un hechizo— Dijo escogiendo sus palabras. Prusia bufó.

—No pueden estar hablando en serio —Dijo incrédulo— Ese tipo fracasa cada vez que lanza un hechizo, si es que realmente hace magia—

Nadie dijo nada pero se sabía que, en el fondo, todos estaban de acuerdo con lo dicho por el prusiano. Inglaterra se había ganado fama del peor hechicero entre las naciones los últimos años. Los únicos que parecían tenerle algún respeto en ese aspecto eran Noruega y Rumania, quienes también eran hechiceros.

—Estamos hablando en serio —Continuo Rumania, exasperado— No sabemos exactamente porque ahora él se ganó esa fama, pero en realidad, él es un hechicero muy poderoso—

—El hechizo que lanzó sobre España es muy fuerte— Interrumpió Noruega— Es un hechizo que lo va consumiendo por dentro, quitándole la cordura. La única manera de romper el hechizo es averiguando donde esta España, antes de que esto termine peor de lo que empezó—

Portugal observo a ambas naciones, con escrutinio.

—¿Cómo esperan encontrar a mi hermano? — Les pregunto, haciendo que todos lo miraran.

Noruega se quedó meditativo un momento antes de responder.

—Inglaterra se ha ocultado con España en alguna parte del mundo. Lo más probable es que haya puesto hechizos de protección alrededor suyo, que serían muy sencillos, para despistar a los curiosos— Explico— Lo único que sabemos es que España dejo la carta a escondidas de Inglaterra, y eso nos da una ventaja—

-Hay un hechizo que permite encontrar a una persona, por muy lejos que este- Agregó Rumania- Hemos traído todo lo necesario para hacerlo, solo necesitamos sangre de un pariente directo y una pertenencia de España-

Portugal frunció el ceño, reflexionando. Deseaba encontrar a su hermano, pero había un problema

—Les daré mi sangre para que puedan hacer el hechizo— Dijo— ¿Pero cómo saben que resultara?— A eso, el rubio y el pelirrojo se miraron entre ellos, cosa que no le agrado al ibérico. Parecía que algo iba mal.

—No hay certeza de que esto funcione— Admitió Rumania— Pero es la única manera que tenemos para encontrar a España—

Las demás naciones estaban a la espera, escépticas ante lo que les había de dicho. Nadie volvió a mostrarse en contra de la magia, pero eso no significaba que no tuvieran sus dudas en cuanto a la efectividad del hechizo.

—Hagan el hechizo— Habló por fin Alemania— Si es realmente la única forma de encontrar a España, entonces tendremos que verlo—

Noruega suspiro

—Si es lo que quieren— Susurro tranquilo— eso es lo que haremos—

…

Los siguientes minutos se pasaron como agua en sal. Rumania y Noruega habían hecho levantar a todos los presentes, habían desdoblado el papel –que había resultado ser un mapa- y habían abierto la caja, que contenía una navaja, un yesquero y unas cuantas velas. Sacaron el pañuelo blanco de España

—Muy bien, Portugal. Acércate— dijo Noruega encendiendo las velas- y hazte un corte en la palma con la navaja que está aquí—

Portugal alzó una ceja pero se alejó del rincón donde se habíam agazapado todas las naciones hasta la mesa y toma la navaja.

—Debe ser un corte profundo— Instruyo Rumania, mientras el castaño colocaba el filo en su palma derecha— Lo suficiente como para que salga sangre—

El ibérico asintió, y se hizo el corte. No era muy largo pero sangraba lo suficiente.

—Deja caer la sangre en el mapa— Unas cuantas gotas escarlatas cayeron sobre el papel, mientras Rumania y Noruega pronunciaban un cantico extraño, que avivaba las llamas de las velas. Las naciones vieron con asombro como las gotas de sangre se unían y el pañuelo comenzaba a levitar lentamente. A medida que el cantico proseguía, las gotas se desplazaban por el mapa a gran velocidad, deteniéndose en lo que parecía ser una parte de Inglaterra. Y acto seguido, el pañuelo cayó y las velas se apagaron

Nadie pareció entender que había pasado. Excepto Rumania, que al ver lo ocurrido, sonrió por primera vez en varios días.

—Ya se a donde tenemos que ir— Dijo —Espero que puedan hacer las maletas—

…

**Nota de autor: **

**Después de tres meses escribiendo esto, por fin termine la quinta parte. ¡Gracias a ****Kirtasha**** por su comentario!**

**Espero que esta parte no haya quedado tan popo como yo creo que quedo -.-**

**-Estén atentos a la siguiente parte, que esa va ser la última.**

**Samira Gry **


End file.
